


after hours

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "You really have no decency," Levi mutters, shuddering with the laugh rumbling from Erwin's throat."Do you? Levi?" he asks.There's no argument here and Levi exhales a heated laugh, shaking his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Day 23

Levi's phone buzzes in his pocket, impatient eyes falling to the digits displayed in the lower right corner of his computer screen. Two more hours till he can clock out. _Damn_.

Eyes roaming again, Levi inspects his surroundings, tapping two fingers against his thigh while he waits for one of his co-workers to sit back down. When they finally did, there's no one left to keep an eye on him, so Levi carefully slides his phone out of his pocket.

It's absurd, Levi knows it. He never checks his phone when he's working. He knows other people do it and he feels like a hypocrite now remembering all those sharp looks he gives his co-workers when he spots them with their phones. Usually, Levi thinks this stuff can wait for breakfast or lunch break, till after finishing with work. But today, is just different.

Levi knows it's not an excuse, not at all, but he can't really help himself. Because Erwin keeps texting him.

Of course it's nothing that usually happens, because usually, Erwin is working as well. Today however, he's sitting at home, bored and lonely. Levi thinks it's ridiculous. Erwin's been working his ass off lately and he was pleased to hear that Erwin got a few extra vacation days for his efforts. However, he didn't realise how incredibly incapable Erwin is considering spending his free time alone. Surely, the last few years they always made sure to take their vacations during the same time, save for a few, rare days. But those were ever only days, as in, one at a time, while now, Erwin's been sitting at home till Monday and while it's only Wednesday, it seems he's reached his limit.

Levi's been telling him to catch up on things he couldn't do while working so much, but Erwin's reply is always the same.

_It's no fun without you_ .

Apparently he can't even read a book while Levi isn't there. It's annoying, though Levi can't deny it's kind of cute too. Just a little bit. But that's not all there is to it. At first, Levi was fairly confident he could keep ignoring Erwin, but ever since lunch he can't quite sit still in his chair. It's downright unfair, Erwin is playing dirty, he knows it, and he knows Levi knows it too, but of course that didn't stop him. Because in the end, Levi can't help falling for it. He just  _can't_ ignore Erwin when he knows he's alone in their apartment, waiting for him while doing g _od knows what_ because he's horny.

Levi should've expected it. He should've because he knows Erwin, but maybe he was convinced he wouldn't go that far. He's never been  _so_ wrong. Erwin was terribly clear on the subject, telling Levi all about how much he's missing him and just how desperately he's waiting for him to come home. And ever since Levi's lunch break ended he's been sending text messages musing over which toy to use to make the hours pass a little more quickly.

It's the most terrible thing Erwin could possibly do to him. He keeps Levi's imagination running with just the smallest hints of what he's going to do without him and it's driving Levi insane because he can't wait to get home. Part of him wants to work some extra hours just to get back at Erwin, but he can't fool himself for even a second. Might be Erwin is playing dirty, but he knows Levi doesn't mind half as much as he wants to make him believe. Maybe, in fact, Levi is actually enjoying this. If only there weren't so many hours left till he can go home.

After checking his surroundings another time, Levi finally gets to opening Erwin's last message, eyes skimming over the words quickly, impatience growing.

_I can't wait any longer_ .

It's a simple message, especially compared to a few Levi's gotten before. But it tells him Erwin is  _really_ going to get to it now. He was just playing around before, undressing, getting himself riled up, poking Levi to get some kind of response. So far Levi hasn't replied again, not since lunch, for the most part because he doesn't know what to text back, but also because he feels someone might see him if he spends more than a few seconds staring at his phone.

He's been staring at it for a little bit longer now, staring at the message after reading it rather than just putting his phone away again. He just can't help it, his mind suddenly very far away from work when he imagines Erwin on their bed, naked and hard... maybe he's already touching himself right now. Will that be it? Levi can't help but wonder. Will Erwin use a toy after all? Levi would love to see it, god, it's so unfair that he has to work.

Swallowing, Levi manages to put his phone away after all, fidgeting on his chair while trying to get some work done. He doesn't manage for very long, but this time it's not because of his phone, but because a voice is suddenly demanding everyone's attention.

Ten minutes later Levi is out of the building and on his way home, blessing technology for needing updating every once in a while. Levi remembers the computers were supposed to be updated a week ago, but something came up. Levi doesn't know what and frankly, he doesn't care, not today. On any other day he would've been annoyed because of course those almost two hours he was allowed to skip today, will turn into extra hours on another, but now it means he gets home to Erwin way sooner than they both thought. So it's a win.

Levi considers texting him back now, telling him he'll be home soon to take care of the problem that's probably no longer in his pants. But he thinks better of it. Erwin isn't expecting him, but he sure as hell is getting it on with himself, so if Levi is lucky, he can catch him right in the act. Given Erwin isn't rushing things.

Levi is. He can't help himself. He actually calls a cab instead of taking the metro, giving himself, and Erwin for that matter, five more minutes. Usually they don't matter, but usually Levi doesn't hear Erwin moaning from the bedroom after entering the apartment either.

So Erwin is taking his time, good.

Levi doesn't, not really, but he's careful about being quiet, toeing his shoes off quickly, listening. He almost expects Erwin to have heard him after all, but he doesn't really care to dwell on the thought, sneaking through the apartment on quick, but silent feet after shrugging off his coat.

He finds Erwin where he expected him to be, splayed out on the bed, naked, still touching himself. Levi sees one of his hands closed around his phone, well aware that his own buzzed in his pocket twice since he left work, the other firmly curled around the girth of his cock, pumping. His eyes are closed and Levi wonders what he's seeing in his mind, though he gets the smallest of ideas when Erwin huffs out his name ever so quietly.

Levi leans against the door frame, eyes roaming, wondering if he should just stay and watch for a little while longer. He doesn't know if Erwin knows he's there, but it doesn't really matter, he's putting on one hell of a show either way. But in the end, Levi feels too impatient as to stand and watch, so he makes himself known.

"Didn't you say you wanted to use the black one?"

Erwin jerks so hard Levi actually feels bad for him, the shock in his eyes when he opens them so obvious and real, telling Levi he really had no idea he was there. It's almost surprising, actually. Erwin's gotten so good at noticing Levi no matter how quiet he tries to be, but apparently that only works when he knows he has to be there somewhere.

"Levi?" Erwin pants in response, completely ignoring what Levi just said. He looks more cute than sexy now with his eyes so wide, confusion obvious. It doesn't quite seem he's able to understand what's happening through the haze of his desire, cock still hard in his grip, though he stopped moving his hand.

"Surprised?" Levi asks him, smirking, feeling just the tiniest bit smug. It's been a while since he managed to catch Erwin off guard like this, but it was definitely worth the wait.

Erwin on the other hand, still seems confused, gaze moving back and forth between Levi and apparently nothing, a small noise echoing from Erwin's lips before the realisation finally seems to sink in.

"You're home," he says, pleased surprise in his voice now rather than utter confusion. He's not even ashamed about the state he's been found in, though Levi expected as much. He also expected Erwin to get back at him quickly, the smirk that appears on his face now no surprise.

"Gotten impatient after all?" he asks, giving his cock and generous stroke and Levi wants to throw something at him. Of course Erwin wouldn't be ashamed of bringing Levi _so, so_ close to being horny at work. Hell, he's probably proud of himself. But Levi is not going to give him that satisfaction so easily.

"No," he therefore says, which, technically, isn't a lie. Levi never would've managed to leave earlier without faking being sick, which would've resulted in him needing to see a doctor and therefore destroyed the whole purpose of leaving early anyway. And that he wished so badly he could, Erwin doesn't have to know.

"The IT department just decided to finally update our computers."

Levi shrugs, loosening his tie just slightly. Might be he's not as good playing this game as Erwin is, but he can hold on, for a little while.

"Mhh, and they sent everybody home? What a waste." Erwin sighs, fingers lazy on his cock now, luring rather than pleasuring. Levi has to fight the urge to lick his lips, forcing his gaze away, though he lingers just a little too long on Erwin's body. He can see he noticed when he catches his eyes again, though he knew better than to try and fool him anyway.

"Got my last message?" Erwin asks then, shuffling on the bed to push his own phone away as if to show he no longer has any need for it now that Levi is here. That he asks anyway however, makes Levi curious, fingers twitching when he knows his phone is just a movement away.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at him, the image of him on the bed like this starting to get to Levi. Not that he wasn't interested before. He's been dying to get home after all and he doubts Erwin wants to continue all by himself now that he is. So Levi figures it's time to stop playing and he pulls out his phone to check the message Erwin obviously wants him to see.

Levi almost drops his phone when he sees it, because Erwin did not only send him a text message, but a picture too. A picture that shows Erwin's naked torso all the way down to where he has a hand curled around the base of his cock.

"Jesus Christ Erwin," Levi huffs out after the first internal shock passed, eyes back on Erwin. "You know I was _at work_ , right?"

"I didn't want you to miss all the fun."

Erwin says it so innocently, the contrast to the picture as well as him, in the flesh, naked on the bed now so big that Levi doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even want to imagine how he would've reacted if he'd opened this at work. Probably the same thing that's happening now, Levi's cock twitching dangerously in his underwear.

"Fuck," he mutters after a moment, still struggling to get himself back together. "You really have no shame, do you?"

Erwin chuckles to the words, eyes dropping to where Levi can feel a bulge forming in his trousers.

"I thought you knew," Erwin says and that's about all that Levi can take. He practically rips off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt while taking the few steps to reach Erwin on the bed. He's welcomed with a smirk and a pair of warm hands flattening against his chest when Erwin moves to kneel in front of him. Levi takes it, a hand curling into Erwin's hair so he can pull him close for a kiss that's long overdue.

Levi can already taste the want on his lips, feel the heat of it on Erwin's skin when he caresses his neck, the little sound Erwin exhales when Levi pulls off way too soon doing the rest.

"Don't undress yourself," Erwin mumbles, bouncing back quickly. He leans forward to nuzzle his face against Levi's collarbone, tongue swiping with his hands falling to Levi's stomach. Levi swallows a sigh, fingers lazy in Erwin's hair till he starts tugging at his shirt.

"But you did," he argues, weakly, Erwin chuckling against him.

"Don't tell me you didn't like the sight," he says, looking up to let Levi see the smirk on his lips. "How long did you stand there and watch?"

"Not long."

Levi smirks back, savouring the little blush appearing on Erwin's cheeks when he realises what the words indicate. It shouldn't surprise him, but Levi likes the expression anyway.

With Erwin continuing to tug at his shirt, Levi eventually lets his arms drop, shrugging the piece of fabric off his shoulders with help of Erwin's hands. They find a spot at the small of Levi's back afterwards, pulling him closer for another kiss. It's short, but intense, Erwin's lips hot and wet when he presses them to Levi's jaw afterwards. He takes his time there, kissing at the skin, moving further down over Levi's neck to his collarbones, back bending when he continues his journey. Levi lets him, sighing to the gentle touch that still manages to stir his desire, fingers back in Erwin's hair, massaging at his scalp.

Levi twitches when Erwin's tongue rolls over one of his nipples, curses when his hot lips close around the sensitive flesh to suck. But it's only for a heartbeat, Erwin's lips eager to wander south when he kisses at Levi's stomach.

Levi lets his chin drop when Erwin's mouth reaches the waistband of his trousers, his breath hot on Levi's skin even through the fabric. Erwin looks up like he notices him watching, smirking when he nuzzles his face against Levi's crotch.

"I didn't think I'd get to do this so soon," he practically purrs and Levi shivers, hand tight in Erwin's hair.

"Is that what you thought about touching yourself?"

"Hmm." Erwin sighs against him, hands moving from Levi's waist in favour of opening his belt, a thumb poking at the outline of Levi's bulge. "Maybe."

Levi shudders again, gasping when Erwin moves a hand to stroke over his bulge, the pressure he applies just enough to force the first moan out of Levi's throat. Erwin hums to the sound, obviously pleased by the reaction.

"Levi," he murmurs and it's only then that Levi notices he closed his eyes. He blinks them open slowly, looking down at Erwin just in time for him to see Erwin's lips pressing against his bulge. It's almost too lewd for Levi to keep watching, almost too much when he feels Erwin's tongue poking him through the fabric, but just almost.

"Erwin," Levi urges anyway, hardly managing to keep his hand still in Erwin's hair. But Erwin hears him, pulling away with a lazy smile to tug at Levi's trousers. They drag terribly with Erwin not bothering to open them aside from the belt, but they give eventually, pooling around Levi's ankles. Though it's nothing Levi can concentrate on, not when Erwin presses his lips back against him, cock still trapped in his underwear. But the fabric is thin and Erwin's mouth is very hot.

" _Fuck_."

Levi hisses, hips jerking, Erwin's chuckle hot against him. He presses his tongue against Levi, dragging it over his still clothed length, mouthing at the fabric. Levi can feel it getting wet for more than one reason, a breath hitching in his throat.

Erwin looks up at him again, mouth curling ever so slightly when he realises Levi is watching, the hum he rumbles into his throat vibrating on Levi's skin.

Truth be told, Levi can't decide whether he wants Erwin to continue like this or get his underwear off already, but he places an impatient hand at the waistband of his underwear anyway, ready to pull. Erwin however, doesn't seem very intent on letting him, placing both of his hands on Levi's hips, one right over Levi's, holding it there. Levi's grip tightens in his hair and Erwin chuckles.

"Let me enjoy this," he murmurs, like he wasn't the one texting Levi all afternoon to get him riled up. But Levi can't really complain, not when Erwin's tongue feels so good even through the interfering fabric of his underwear. Levi can feel the pleasure pooling dangerously in his stomach when Erwin continues like this, mouthing at him through his underwear, licking and sucking, making a mess of the fabric as well as his own mouth. He has Levi moaning curses in no time, but it's not enough.

When Erwin finally lets up, Levi is panting, his eyes heavy, yet he didn't manage to close them again watching Erwin. His underwear is soaked by now, pre-cum seeping through where the tip of Levi's cock is straining the fabric, a string of saliva connecting the droplets to Erwin's mouth, wet and sloppy.

"You really have no decency," Levi mutters, shuddering with the laugh rumbling from Erwin's throat.

"Do you? Levi?" he asks, dragging a thumb over the length of Levi's cock, the colour of the heated skin showing through the wet fabric still covering him. There's no argument here and Levi exhales a heated laugh, shaking his head. He's getting to the point where begging Erwin to finally pull of his underwear is starting to sound like a good idea, but it seems Levi isn't the only one who's gotten impatient.

Erwin's hands that have simply been resting at Levi's sides to keep him steady till now, move again, curling under the fabric of Levi's underwear to tug, finally. Levi keeps his eyes on Erwin all the while, watching how he stares at the outline of his cock while pulling. He exhales a sound with Levi when his cock springs free, fingers digging into Levi's skin.

Swallowing, Levi finally closes his eyes, nerves on fire when he feels Erwin's breath on his bare skin, the moist heat of it, his lips when he kisses at Levi's base. Levi pulls him closer by his hair on instinct, hips jerking, but Erwin doesn't complain. He presses his tongue against Levi's cock instead, dragging it up the length till he can swallow the tip.

Levi lets his head fall back, moaning with the feeling of Erwin's mouth around him, his tongue, the fingers that curl around his base to hold him. Erwin moans back around him easily, taking Levi deeper till he pulls off with a gasp. He gives Levi's cock a generous stroke, but then stays unmoving for so long that Levi opens his eyes.

He drops his head back forward to look at Erwin, catching the lewd gaze directed at him, the little smirk when Erwin licks his lips before pulling off. He moves on the bed without a word, body twisting till he's lying on his back, feet flat against the mattress so he can push his head over the edge of the mattress.

"Shit."

Levi swallows hard to the sight, the intense gaze Erwin is fixing him with again, the way he moves a hand down to his own cock to touch it.

"This is what I've been thinking about," Erwin admits a heartbeat later, lips parting with a sigh when he curls a hand around his cock, voice slightly strained by the position he's in. "Come here."

Levi doesn't consider saying no for even a second, stepping out of the pool of clothes around his ankles to position himself closer to Erwin's head, fingers curling around the base of his cock so he can press it against Erwin's cheek. It's a sight to behold, truly, especially with Erwin rolling his head to the side just enough to breathe hotly against the tip of Levi's cock.

Levi indulges in the sight for a moment, cock dragging against Erwin's jaw when he lets his head hang again, providing Levi with the perfect position to slide his cock down his throat. It's nothing they've never done before, but it still isn't something they do an awfully lot, so Levi places his free hand on Erwin's check, gentle fingers brushing.

"You want to?" he asks, though the question seems already answered.

" _Yes_."

Erwin replies the way Levi expected him to, impatient heat in his voice, lips parted wide. It almost makes Levi want to tease him, but the throbbing in his cock is too hard to ignore, so he aligns his hips instead.

He pushes forward slowly, waiting for Erwin to find just the right position before sliding the tip of his cock past his lips. Erwin gives a little sound of approval, so Levi slides in further, feeling the heat and wetness of Erwin's mouth, the tongue that presses against the underside of his cock.

It's a slow process, but in no way anything that's bothering Levi. He enjoys the way Erwin can take him just a little bit deeper every time he slides back in, enjoys watching the way Erwin's throat works harder the deeper he goes.

Erwin places both of his hands against Levi's thighs, letting him know when it gets too much with a gentle push, trying to pull him back when he wants more. It's hard to focus on it the longer they continue, lecherous sounds echoing from Erwin's wet mouth, the little moans he rumbles around Levi's cock, throat twitching.

Levi slides deeper, hips working carefully, pulling back only to push inside all the way with a slow thrust of his hips. He can feel the wetness of Erwin's lips pressing against his balls, throat twitching when he keeps swallowing around Levi's cock, the pleasure immense.

Levi pulls back with a moan, cock slapping against Erwin's slack lips when his hips jerk, Erwin panting. Levi can see him swallow, can see how he collects some of the wetness around his mouth his tongue, a hand easing from Levi's leg so he can touch himself again. He must've wanted to for a while, if the hitched moan and jerk of Erwin's hips are any indication, but it doesn't seem to be the only thing he wants. The fingers of his remaining hand on Levi's thigh dig hard into the skin, begging for more, so Levi presses his cock back against Erwin's lips.

It slides down Erwin's throat with hardly any resistance, but Levi still gives Erwin a few shallow thrusts before pushing back inside all the way, vision blurring with the feeling of Erwin's throat working around him. He exhales a strained breath, searching for leverage on Erwin's chest, bending forward. It feels even more intense like this, like Levi's cock is locked in Erwin's throat with no way to pull back, but Levi manages, letting Erwin breathe.

When Levi slides back in, he notices Erwin's hand working feverishly on his own cock, pumping hard and quick while Levi's cock bulges his throat. The sight is so incredibly indecent with saliva dripping down Erwin's jaw that Levi has to close his eyes, feeling his orgasm creeping up quickly.

He pulls back to let Erwin know, panting heavily when he tries to keep his hips still, the urge to push back inside and spill almost too hard to fight.

"Erwin." But Levi manages, swallowing to the slick sounds of Erwin's lips sucking at the tip of his cock. "I'm gonna..."

Levi can't even finish the sentence, Erwin's hand curling to press against the back of Levi's thigh, Levi's hips practically moving on their own with the silent permission. He slides back in, once, twice, stilling with the feeling of Erwin's tongue pressed against the underside of his balls, hot and deliciously wet. He comes down Erwin's throat with a strained shout, fingers scratching over his chest, hips twitching with the feeling of Erwin frantically swallowing around him.

Levi pulls back once the grip on his thigh loosens, cock slipping from Erwin's lips, adding a layer of thin, white stripes of cum to the wetness around his jaw, down his throat. Levi groans when Erwin pants, pressing a hand against his cock to drag it through the mess on Erwin's face, hips still twitching.

He needs a moment to pull himself back together, eyes falling on Erwin when he straightens up, eyes closed, his face a mess. He's still swallowing, breathing heavy, cock still hard in his grip when Levi lets his gaze travel.

"Go on," he murmurs, soothing Erwin with gentle fingers on his cheek, moving down to play with the slickness around Erwin's swollen lips. He keeps them parted to moan, but sucks greedily on Levi's thumb after he dragged it through the cum on his face to push it into Erwin's mouth. He moans around it, a strained sound when his hips start jerking, lifting from the mattress when he comes all over his hand and stomach.

Afterwards Erwin just hangs there for a moment, panting heavily with Levi's hands still on his face, admiring the mess Erwin made of himself just for them.

When Erwin slowly gets his bearings back, Levi helps him to pull his head back on the mattress, sliding down to sit next to him while trying to get rid of the wetness around Erwin's eyes. Erwin chuckles like the action amuses him, but remains pliant otherwise.

"You're a mess," Levi notes after a while, realising he will get nowhere if he tries to wipe all that mess off with his hands. He stops then, almost rolling his eyes at Erwin when he sees him smiling like this is the best part of what they were just doing.

"What are you smiling about, idiot," Levi mutters, but he leans down to kiss his forehead anyway. Erwin hums, reaching for Levi with his hand. Levi takes it in his, kissing the skin, salted with the taste of Erwin's cum.

"I'm just happy you're home," Erwin says and Levi knows he can't have this conversation with his cum all over Erwin's face.

"Idiot," he mutters. "Let me get a towel for you."

Erwin doesn't seem to agree with that. When Levi moves to get up, he's pulled down again mercilessly, Erwin's arms locking over the small of his back.

"You could just lick it off, you know," he mutters, eyelids twitching when he tries to blink but then apparently thinks better of it. Levi scrunches up his nose.

"You're disgusting," he says, but licks at Erwin's lips anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft  
> I can't, I don't know what to say. I hate this, I hate this prompt you can't even imagine. I started writing it so many times and I always hated it. Deepthroating is a lot harder to write than I thought, honestly. So I'm just throwing this out there to be done with it. I doubt the last few prompts will be any easier though ah well.  
> Anyway, have some Erwin being a dirty little shit and Levi loving him for it anyway. That's how they work, right? On a side note, I think this might be the longest blow job scene I've ever written though while re-reading it I noticed there's not much 'blowing' going on, actually, is there? Either way, I tried, okay. I tried so hard.  
> That being said, obviously, last fic for this year. Let's all hope 2017 is gonna be a lot better than 2016 lmao. But don't we say that every year? I still hope ya'll gonna have an amazing time no matter what you're doing tonight. I'll be in my bed watching movies and falling asleep way too early, my way to party.  
> And yeah, I don't really have much more to say about this mess of a fic. Maybe I realised I have a thing for long ass foreplay involving mouthing a dick through pants/underwear lmao. The image is kinda hot tho, right?  
> but, ANYWAY feel free to check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or just say hi :3  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed  
> and, see you next year!


End file.
